Total Drama: Hollywood Hotel 2
Chris was standing in front of the Total Drama Inn as he was at the beginning of the previous episode. "Last time on Total Drama: Hollywood Hotel, the contestants met each other for the very first time! They got split into two teams, the Fans and the Favorites. Right off the bat, the fans' enthusiasm did not give way to the favorites' experience and the fans won the first immunity challenge of the game! Dakota wasted no time in making an alliance with Dawn, Courtney, and Heather. Heather proved that she hasn't lost her touch when she singlehandedly turned the team against Izzy instead of Dawn, who lost them the challenge! Wicked, man. Meanwhile, the Fans were getting along way too well to make good TV. JER came out of the blue and struck a final 2 deal with Bruno while nobody was looking. Now the only question is whether Bruno actually understood his words or not. What will happen tonight and who will get voted off in the most dramatic elimination ceremony ever?! Find out right here, right now, on Total...Drama...Hollywood Hotel!" ~~Theme Song~~ Heather yawned and got out of bed early in the morning. Seeing that Courtney and Anne Maria weren't awake yet, she quickly made her bed and snuck out of the room. Heather (CONF): '''I know Chris added a new twist to the game last season with the Chris Head Immunity Idol Thingy. I'm not sure if it's still out there, but if it is, no one is going to get it before ME. Heather searched nooks and crannies, under potted plants and on top of bookshelves, but to no avail. "Ugh!" she groaned. Checking the time, she ran back to her room to make it back before the other two woke up. However, upon entering the room, Courtney was waiting for her, wide awake. "Going somewhere?" Courtney asked. "I just needed some fresh air," Heather retorted. "It looks like more than that to me," Courtney argued. "Why'd you take your bag with you?" "I--" she began, but stumbled. She leaned in closer to Courtney and spoke in a whisper, "Listen, if you tell anyone about this, you ''will ''be the next to go." "Oh, now you're going to throw the challenge?" Courtney asked incredulously. "What--no!" Heather exclaimed. "Hey! Can't a girl get her beauty sleep?" Anne Maria yelled from her bed. "Shut up!" Courtney and Heather snapped back together. Anne Maria grumbled something incomprehensible and rolled over. Meanwhile in Dakota and Lindsay's room, they were doing each others' nails with facial masks on. "Wow, you really got into that magazine 6 times?" Lindsay asked. "Yeah! The camera loves me," Dakota said. There was a knock on the door and Dakota giggled. "That must be the paparazzi now!" She walked over and opened the door. "Meet downstairs in 5 minutes!" Chris said, poking his head into their room. "That's not enough time for our nails to dry," Lindsay said, looking at her nails. "Ugh, I hate him," Dakota groaned, peeling off her facial mask. "Who, Chip?" Lindsay asked, blowing on her nails. "Who's Chip? I mean Chris," Dakota answered. "Who's Chris?" Lindsay responded dumbly. "The host," Dakota told her. Lindsay still looked confused. "Of the show?" "Oooooh!" Lindsay said, finally getting it. '''Dakota (CONF) : ''(sympathetically) ''You know, I don't say this very often, but I think that Lindsay's...dumber than me. The contestants were all gathered around Chris in the lobby. "There's a little change this season," Chris announced to the teams. "As you know, in the past, there has been one challenge and one elimination per day. This season, we're stealing from Sur--making a little change and adding a reward challenge to the mix. Every day, you will compete in a reward challenge, then later an immunity challenge. The reward will have nothing to do with your immunity challenge." "Great," Noah commented. "Yet another brain-bending twist added to the game." "One more thing," Chris said slyly. "Some of you remember the Chris Head Immunity Idol from last season..." '''Heather (CONF) : '''So Chris brings up the Chris Head, and I'm just like 'Yes! I was right!' Now I just need to find it. "It's back this season! It's hidden somewhere in the hotel, but it's not in one of the rooms. You'll have to come down here during your downtime to find it unless you want your whole team knowing you have it! Good luck to all of you. Now, you guys will compete against each other in the first reward challenge of the season!" Chris announced. They cheered for the first time. "Alright, calm down," Chris laughed. They continued cheering. "I SAID SHUT UP," Chris snapped. They suddenly became quiet. "Okay, your first reward challenge of Total Drama: Hollywood Hotel will be who can take the best picture!" "I love this season!" Dakota said, fluffing her hair. "This is stupid," Heather broke in. "Basically," Chris continued, "you will all pose for paparazzi, who will take various photos of you. They will select their favorite one, whether that's good or bad for you, and show it to 3 unbiased judges!" Chris said. "Simple enough?" "And who will get the honor of judging us?" Noah asked. "Chef Hatchet, Blaineley, and Reddude of the Total Drama Island Fanfiction Wiki!" Chris announced. They walked in on a red carpet, posing for lines of paparazzi along the way and taking their seats. "My model boyfriend taught me everything about photo shoots," Jess said. "Oh, Damian?" Jay asked. "No! I mean--yes, Damian's a model. Duh," Jess answered. "Ready!" Chris called out. Lindsay applied some lipstick from her handbag. "Set!" BB flattened his shirt out and slicked his hair back. "Go!" The photographers swarmed the contestants, taking pictures of their every move. Some people, like Dakota and Lindsay, felt clearly more comfortable in front of the camera than others, like Gideon and Duke. Gideon whapped one of the paparazzi over the head with his cane, which made for a good shot from a nearby photographer. "Gideon, try not to get too violent," Chris said, "we can only afford so many lawsuits!" "Duke," one of the paparazzi asked, "what would you do if you were elected captain of your team?" "I'd, uh...try to make sure we win this challenge!" Duke answered. "Duke!" a different paparazzi shouted out, "Do you have any romantic involvements this season?" "Um, I've been here for 3 days, can't say I have," laughed Duke, blushing. "Keep working it, guys!" Chris called out. "Remember, you only have a limited amount of time to make good impressions for the judges." Bruno was trying to appeal to the paparazzi as well, even though he didn't speak English very well. "Bruno, who would you say is your best friend on the show?" "Friend? I no friend," Bruno answered. "Can you tell us anything about the dirty tricks going on behind the scenes?" "I take bath," Bruno answered again. "And your time is just about up!" Chris announced. "I hope you had enough time to get your kicks in! Now you just have to wait for the judges to do their thing." "First up is Anne Maria," Chef said, holding up a picture of Anne Maria sneezing. "Not very flattering." "So much mascara," Blaineley muttered, shaking her head and making a note on a clipboard. "I like it," Reddy said. Chef held up a 6, Blaineley held up a 4, and Reddy held up a 9. "That's 19 for Anne Maria," Chris said. "BB's turn," Chef said, holding up a picture of BB with what some people might call a "rape face". "I'm not so sure about this new cast." "No, no, this is all wrong," Blaineley said. "Hey, could I get some JEpsi over here?" "I like it," Reddy said. Chef held up a 7, Blaineley held up a 4, and Reddy held up a 9. "And it looks like we have 20 for BB," Chris announced. He continued to go to the contestants' photos in this fashion until both teams were tied at 180 points with one person left. Tyler was the only contestant left for the favorites while OHF was left for the fans. "First up to break this tie is OHF," Chris announced. Chef held up the photo of OHF stuffing his face with pizza. "Dude, how'd you even sneak that down here?" OHF burped in return. "Tomato sauce is NOT a substitute for proper make-up," Blaineley scolded. "Speaking of makeup, I could really use a touch-up!" "I like it," Reddy said. Chef held up a 6, Blaineley held up a 5, and Reddy held up a 9. "And finally, the final contestant: Tyler!" Chris announced. Chef pulled up the photo with a weary look on his face. However, upon seeing the photo, he suddenly became wide awake and gasped, passing it to Blaineley. Blaineley had the same reaction and passed it to Reddy. Reddy smiled and said, "I like it." Chef held up an 11, Blaineley held up a 12, and Reddy held up a 9. "Favorites win reward!" Chris announced excitedly. They all cheered and hugged Tyler. "What did the picture look like, anyway?" Courtney asked. Blaineley and Chef appeared to be hypnotized by it and didn't respond to her asking. "That's for them to know and you to probably not find out," Chris smiled. "We'll get it next time," Mana sighed.